Merlins Erbe
by Hermy-Potter-93
Summary: Harry erfährt von seinem Erbe  "Dann gnade dir Morgana! Denn Merlin und ich werden es nicht tun! Obwohl... Morgana kann dich auch nicht leiden!"
1. Der Brief

_Hey Kleiner!_

_Ich weiß, du hasst das jetzt, aber du bist nun mal mein Kleiner. Wenn du den Brief hier bekommst, bin ich nicht mehr am Leben. Ich hoffe, ich bin im Kampf gestorben, bei dem Versuch dich zu schützen. Harry, ich vererbe dir alles der Blacks. Den ganzen Besitz und den Titel des Lords. Du musst aufpassen, denn Dumbledore ist schon seit Ewigkeiten dahinter her. Er ist daran schuld dass mein Bruder tot ist. Pass auf dich auf Harry, ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, denn du bist für mich wie der Sohn, den ich niemals hatte. Deine Eltern wären unglaublich stolz auf dich Harry, genauso wie ich es bin. Geh zu Gringotts und rede mit Griphook. Er wird dir helfen, was dein Erbe angeht. Du bist ein würdiger Nachfolger meiner und deiner Familie und ich hoffe, dass es noch lange dauert, bis wir uns im Tod wiedersehen._

_In Liebe,_

_dein Pate_

_Sirius Black_

Kleine Tränen liefen über Harrys Wangen als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte.

Harry seufzte tief auf, schnappte sich dann jedoch seine Kleidung und seinen Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg nach London. Er würde gleich jetzt das Erbe seines Paten antreten, denn Dumbledore hatte definitiv kein Recht dazu!

Sich den schwarzen Umhang überzeihend ging er aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten und rief den Fahrenden Ritter.

„Herzlich willkommen im..."

„Jaja, ich weiß! Ich will in die Winkelgasse!", zischte Harry. Er hatte jetzt absolut keine Lust darauf. Das Geld dem Schaffner in die Hand drückend ging er nach hinten und setzte sich auf einen der vielen Sessel, die im Tagesbus verteilt standen.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und Harry betrat die Winkelgasse. Er lief direkt auf Gringotts zu und trat zu einem der Kobolde und sagte nur: „Ich möchte Griphook sprechen. Es geht um mein Erbe." Der Kobold musterte ihn erst zweifelnd, doch dann brachte er den 15 Jährigen zu Griphook.

„Guten Tag, Mr Griphook, es freut mich sie wieder zu sehen", sagte Harry gleich das er dem Kobold den er suchte gegenüberstand.

„Es freut mich ebenso sie wieder zu sehen, Mr Potter. Aber wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Mein Pate, Sirius Black, der ja vor zwei Wochen ums Leben kam schrieb mir, dass er mich in seinem Testament benannt hat. Ich würde gern mein Erbe antreten."

„Wir haben einen Brief an sie geschrieben, über Professor Dumbledore, dass er Termin am 1. August stattfindet."

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir keinen solchen Brief ausgehändigt. Ich wusste nichts darüber, dass die Testamentsvollstreckung dann stattfindet. Ich wäre ihnen aber sehr dankbar, wenn wir das alles schnell abwickeln würden, denn ich möchte nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore noch mehr Einfluss auf meine Finanzen nehmen kann, als er ohnehin schon getan hat. Ich vertrau in diesem Punkt dem Handlungvermögen der Kobolde von Gringotts sehr."

„Wir können das auch jetzt regeln, denn sie sind der einzige, der im Testament von Sirius Black benannt wird. Kommen sie mit, das hier wird etwas länger dauern."

Griphook führte den jungen Potter in einen weiteren Raum mit mehreren Sitzgelegenheiten. Er trug noch eine große Akte in der Hand, die er auf einen der Tische legte und sich dann setzte. Prompt tauchten auch noch Tassen mit Tee und Gebäck auf. Dann eröffnete Griphook wieder das Gespräch.

„So Mr Potter. Aufgrund dessen, das sie keinen Paten mehr haben können sie die Volljährigkeit schon jetzt beantragen, oder aber einen neuen Paten. Von Professor Dumbledore wurde bereits ein solcher Antrag gestellt, aber so wie ich aus ihren Worten vorhin entnehmen konnte, wollen sie das nicht. Hier hätten wir ein Formular für die Beantragung der Volljährigkeit. Bitte unterzeichnen sie hier, damit wir fortfahren können."

Griphook zückte eine Feder und schwungvoll unterzeichnete Harry das Blatt Pergament, das daraufhin direkt ins Ministerium verschwand. Fünf Minuten später tauchte die Bestätigung wieder auf, dass Harry nun Volljährig war.

Griphook legte das beiseite und schlug dann den Ordner auf.

„Also Mr Potter, ihr Erbe. Ihr Erbe besteht aus den Verliesen der Blacks, dem Titel des Lord Black und den Immobilen der Familie, vererbt von ihrem Paten Sirius Orion Black. Dann erben sie noch durch ihr Blut das Vermögen der Potters. Das sind neben den Verliesen, den Immobilen und dem Lordtitel auch noch der Titel des Duke of Godric´s Hollow, wo die Familie Potter schon seit Generationen lebte. Wenn wir noch einen Bluttest machen, können wir auch noch die restlichen Erben erfahren, die aus diversen Nebenzweigen ihre Familie entstanden sind."

Griphook zückte einen Dolch und eine Phiole mit Zaubertrank. Er reichte Harry den Dolch, der sich in die Handfläche schnitt und die Wunde über den Zaubertrank hielt. Mehrere Tropfen fielen in die Flüssigkeit und färbten den dunkelblauen Zaubertrank tief golden. Der Kobold schüttete den Inhalt der Phiole auf einen leeren Bogen Pergament und fast sofort bildeten sich dort Schriftzeichen, die Harrys Stammbaum darstellten. Als dieser endlich fertig war blickte Harry mit großen Augen auf die Unzähligen Namen auf dem Pergament. Sein Vater, James Potter, stammte aus einer sehr alten Familie, das wusste Harry schon, aber das diese so alt gewesen war... Der Stammbaum endete mit Godric Gryffindor, dem einen Gründer Hogwarts. Aber die Familie seiner Mutter erstaunte Harry am meisten. Lily Potter, geb. Evans stammte nicht aus einer reinen Muggelfamilie. Ihre Großmutter Angelique stammte aus einem Französischen Adelsgeschlecht, doch das war nicht alles. Sie war eine der direkten Nachfahren Rowena Ravenclaws!

Als Griphook das sah suchte er gleich die Testamente der beiden Hogwartsgründer heraus.

„Ah, hier haben wir sie! Also, Godric Gryffindor vererbt einen Teil des Schlosses Hogwarts, seine Immobilien Gryffindor Castle und ein kleines Stadthaus in London, außerdem den Titel eines Lords und den Titel Duke of Hogsmeade. Rowena Ravenclaw vererbt ebenfalls einen Teil von Hogwarts, ihre Immobilien Raben Horst und ein Stadthaus in Paris, außerdem ebenfalls einen Titel als Lady bzw. Lord. Dazu kommen noch ihre eigenen Immobilien, Mr Potter. Da wären also:

Black:

4,5 Millionen Galleonen

Titel des Lords

Sitz im Zaubergamot

Sitz im Schulrat

Sitz in der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer

Grimmauld Place Nr. 12

Black Manor, Nordirland

Potter:

5 Millionen Galleonen

Titel des Lords

Titel des Duke of Godric´s Hollow

Sitz im Zaubergamot

Sitz im Schulrat

Sitz in der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer

Potter Manor, Wales

Potter Hall, Godric´s Hollow

Gryffindor:

6,7 Millionen Galleonen

Titel des Lords

Titel des Duke of Godric´s Hollow

Hogwarts (1/4)

Gryffindor Castle

Stadthaus in London

Ravenclaw:

5,8 Millionen Galleonen

Titel des Lords

Hogwarts ( ¼)

Stadthaus in Paris

Wenn sie wollen, können wir auch noch feststellen, ob sie der magische Erbe eines Zauberers sind, also dessen Magische Kräfte geerbt haben."

Harry, immer noch etwas sprachlos, nickte dazu nur. Griphook murmelte einen Zauberspruch in der Koboldsprache und kurz darauf erschien ein Pergament. Darauf stand etwas, dass Harry noch mehr aus dem Konzept brachte: Magical Heir of Emrys, Merlin of Great Britain.

„Merlin besitzt hier zwar kein Verließ, doch er ließ ein paar Gegenstände für seinen Erben zurück. Ich werde sie holen lassen."

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Duke of Godric´s Hollow und Hogwarts und Erbe von Merlin die Gringotts-Bank. In seinen Taschen befanden sich seine Siegelringe, die er erst zu Hause anziehen würde und ein Brief von Merlin.

Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, flohte Harry in sein Haus in Paris. Dort würde ihn wohl keiner vermuten. In einem der vielen Wohnzimmer sitzend starrte er auf die Siegelringe, die vor ihm lagen. Griphook hatte gesagt, er solle sie erst zu Hause anziehen, da er, aufgrund der Magie in den Ringen, Schmerzen bekommen könnte. Jetzt nahm er den ersten Ring (Potter) in die Hand und blickte auf das Wappen. Ein Einhorn stand aufgerichtet da. Im Vordergrund befand sich eine Rosenranke, die den Buchstaben P bildete. Noch einmal tief durchatmend, dann zog Harry den Ring über den Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, der ihn kurz aufkeuchen ließ, doch dann war es vorbei. Dann nahm er sich den Ring der Blacks. Der silberne Ring wurde durch ein schwarzes B geschmückt, im Hintergrund befanden sich überkreuzt ein Zauberstab und ein Schwert. Harry zog auch diesen Ring über den Mittelfinger. Der Schmerz war stärker als beim Potter'chen Ring, was wahrscheinlich an der schwarzen Magie in dem Ring lang und er hielt auch länger an. Die beiden Siegelringe hatten sich vereinigt, sodass man jetzt auf der einen Hälfte des Rings das Potter-wappen und auf der anderen Hälfte das Black-Wappen sah. Harry atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch, dann nahm er sich den Ring der Gryffindors und streifte sich auch diesen über den Finger. Der Schmerz war genauso stark wie bei dem Ring der Blacks als sich der Greif mit den anderen beiden Ringen vereinigte. Dasselbe geschah auch bei dem Ring der Ravenclaws, auf dem ein Rabe und eine Feder abgebildet waren. Schließlich blieb nur der Ring von Merlin übrig. Harry blickte auf den Kelch und das Schwert, die auf dem Ring abgebildet waren und zog auch diesen auf seinen Finger. Der Schmerz wurde unbeschreiblich und Harry verschwand in der Schwärze einer Ohnmacht.


	2. Merlin

Als Harry erwachte blickte er auf einen strahlendblauen Himmel. Leise fragte er sich, wie er denn nach draußen gekommen war, eben war er jedenfalls noch in seinem Haus in Paris gewesen. Er richtete sich langsam auf und sah sich um. Er lag auf einer Lichtung, mitten in einem dicht bewachsenen Wald. Als er genauer hinsah, sah er ihm gegenüber eine kleine Holzhütte, aus der in eben jenem Moment eine Person trat. Ein Mann mit Bart, so wie es aussah.

„Ah, Harry, da bist du ja! Ich hatte später mit dir gerechnet."

„Wer sind sie? Und woher kennen sie meinen Namen? Überhaupt, wo bin ich hier eigentlich?"

„So viele Fragen, doch auf alle werde ich dir eine Antwort geben. Komm doch mit ins Haus und setzt dich, dann kann man viel besser erzählen."

Harry trat auf den Mann zu und folgte ihm in die kleine Hütte, die im Inneren gar nicht mehr so klein war. Der Mann bedeute Harry sich zu setzten und stellte vor ihn dann eine dampfende Tasse Tee.

„Du willst also wissen, wer ich bin. Nun, das ist einfach. Ich bin Emrys oder auch Merlin genannt. Deinen Namen kenne ich, weil ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass du hier her kommst, schließlich bist du mein Erbe und wo du bist? Nun, du bist in einem kleinen Hain in Avalon, nicht weit von dem Kloster entfernt."

„Merlin? Avalon? Ich glaub ich spinne! Sie sind tot und das seit ungefähr 1000 Jahren. Avalon ist nur eine Legende, im Nebel der Zeit verschwunden!"

„Nun, eigentlich, wirst du erst in gut 1000 Jahren geboren und Avalon ist also doch noch recht nah, an der englischen Küste, aber du hast Recht, es wird im Nebel verschwinden, vertrieben durch das Christentum. Wir Keltischen Druiden können die Insel nicht mehr lange hier belassen. Aber aus diesem Grund bist du nicht hier. Du bist hier um zu lernen. Zu lernen, wie du mit deinen Kräften umgehen musst. Vielleicht schaffst du es sogar, dass ich dich zum Erzmagier ausbilden kann."

„Ausbildung? Aber ich muss zurück! Voldemort wird nicht verborgen bleiben, dass ich weg bin! Ich kann schlecht länger als ein paar Tage wegbleiben."

„Das ist kein Problem. Hier läuft die Zeit etwas anderes. Ein Tag in deiner Welt, ist ein Jahr in der Vergangenheit. Auch wenn wir England betreten sollten, wird sich dass nicht ändern. Ich kann dich immer zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückschicken, an dem ich es will. Aber ein Jahr wirst du mindestens hier bleiben und die Magie erlernen."

Harry war ziemlich verwirrt, als er das hörte, doch er konnte ja ohnehin nichts daran ändern. Doch jetzt machte sich sein Magen bemerkbar und knurrte lautstark nach etwas zu essen. Merlin lächelte dabei und nahm Harry mit in seine Hütte, wo er schnell etwas zu essen auf den Holztisch stellte. Schweigend nahmen sie den Eintopf zu sich, dann zeigte Merlin Harry die Gegend und erzählte ihm etwas über den Wald in dem sie sich befanden.

**_~~~~~Zeitwechsel~~~~~_**

Sieben Monate befand Harry sich nun schon in Merlins Obhut. Sein Tag bestand nur aus Training, Schlafen und Essen. Doch langsam machte es ihm nichts mehr aus. Noch vor dem Frühstück lief er mehrmals um die Lichtung, dann frühstückte er mit Merlin, bis zum Mittagessen trainierte Harry seinen Geist mit Meditation und Okklumentik, danach brachte Merlin ihm neue Zauber bei. Nach dem Abendessen ging er wieder laufen und trainierte seine Muskeln, die doch schon beträchtlich angewachsen waren. Außerdem hatte er einen Wachstumsschub hingelegt und war jetzt an die 1,90 m groß. Seine Haare waren etwas mehr als schulterlang, so dass er sie zusammenbinden konnte.

Harry kam gerade vom laufen, als Merlin aus der Hütte trat.

„Harry, heute werden wir mal Zaubertränke brauen. Ich bräuchte ein paar neue Heiltränke und dir könnte es auch nicht schaden."

„Emrys, ich bin eine totale Niete im Brauen von Zaubertränken! Das kannst du wirklich nicht von mir erwarten!"

„Harry, kann es nicht sein, dass deine Tränke einfach immer sabotiert wurden? Ich meine, deine Mutter hatte ein ausgesprochen großes Talent dafür, wie du mir erzählt hast, also musst du zumindest etwas begabt sein. Dein Vater war ja auch nicht ganz katastrophal."

„Auf deine Verantwortung, Emrys."

Doch zu Harrys Überraschung klappte der Trank perfekt.

„Na siehst du Harry, es klappt doch!" Der alte Man legte Harry noch mehr Rezepte vor, die dieser Brauen sollte. Harry, der gar nicht mehr darauf achtete, was er überhaupt braute, stand schon bald über drei verschiedene Kessel gebeugt da, in denen sich Wolfbanntrank, Veritaserum und Der Trank der lebenden Toten befanden. die Schwersten Tränke seiner Zeit.

„Harry, weißt du eigentlich, was genau du gerade braust?"

„Äh nein, hab nicht so drauf geachtet."

„Dann mach das mal lieber! Beim nächsten Mal mache ich Fehler in die Rezepte, die du ausbessern musst, damit du nichts Schädliches braust."

„Merlin?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Du hast mir doch nicht gerade wirklich den Wolfsbann, Verita und den Trank der lebenden Toten zum brauen gegeben, oder?"

„Doch warum?"

„Und die sind richtig gebraut?"

„Ja... Worauf willst du hinaus Harry?"

„Ich bring Ron, Hermine, Snape und Malfoy um! Die haben mir die Tränke sabotiert!"

„Na, endlich wird dir das auch mal klar! Obwohl ich glaube, das Ron und Hermine nichts damit zu tun haben."

„Doch, den beiden würde ich das auch zutrauen. Hermine, weil sie niemanden will, der besser ist als sie und Ron es nicht ausstehen kann, wenn ich wieder Mal beachtet werde und er nicht."

„Das stimmt schon, aber ich denke nicht, das Hermine und Ron dir die Tränke sabotieren würden. Sie haben doch auch am Anfang nicht geklappt oder? Wo du noch nicht mit Hermine befreundet warst. Ich denke eher, das Snape das macht, weil er dich nicht leiden kann und Malfoy weil du seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast."

„Ich hab die Freundschaft nicht ausgeschlagen, sondern nur gesagt, dass ich es selbst entscheiden möchte! Hätte er sich richtig verhalten, hätte ich mich auch mit ihm angefreundet."

„Dann solltest du dich mal mit ihm aussprechen, vielleicht werdet ihr ja doch noch Freunde. So, aber jetzt gibt es erst mal Mittagessen!"

„Merlin? Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich noch?", fragte Harry eine Woche später, als sie wieder beim Mittagessen saßen. Die letzte Zeit hatte Harry nur in Merlins Büchern gelesen, weil dieser nicht mit ihm trainiert hatte.

„Eigentlich kann ich dir nichts mehr beibringen. Doch eines musst du noch tun. Ich habe dich zum Erzmagier ausgebildet, jetzt fehlt aber noch dein Stab. Du weißt wie du ihn herstellen musst, also kannst du eigentlich gleich damit anfangen."

„In Ordnung. Aber ich kann gar nicht glauben, das du mir schon alles beigebracht hast."

„Doch es ist so! Das einzige was du noch ein bisschen üben musst ist Zaubertränke bzw. Kräuterkunde, da du da noch ein paar Schwachstellen hast, aber das kannst du mit Büchern genauso gut machen. So jetzt mach aber mal! Es kann ziemlich lange dauern bis der Stab fertig ist. Ich habe zum Beispiel eine ganze Woche gebraucht."

Lächelnd erhob sich Harry und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die Wiese. Er atmete tief durch und versetzte sich in Trance.

_„Magie der Erde, erhöre mich!_

_ Magie des Wassers, erhöre mich!_

_ Magie der Luft, erhöre mich!_

_ Magie des Feuers, erhöre mich!",_ murmelte Harry. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und so merkte er nicht, wie ein Wirbel aus allen vier Elementen ihn einschloss. Merlin dagegen beobachtete das ganze verblüfft. Er hatte allein dafür schon ziemlich lange gebraucht.

_„Magie, erhöre mein Flehen!_

_ Meine Ausbildung ist beendet,_

_ Du siehst meine Kraft!_

_ Schenke mir einen Stab, _

_ einen Stab der mir hilft_

_ die Zaubererwelt zu retten,_

_ vor dem Untergang!"_

Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch hallte sie über die Lichtung, als hätte er geschrieen. Die vier Elemente vereinigten sich und aus dem Wirbel wurde langsam aber sicher ein Stab, wie ihn wohl noch niemand gesehen hatte. Über eine Stunde saß Harry so da, während sich der Stab formte. Merlin stand immer noch in der Tür seiner Hütte und starrte ungläubig auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler. Als schließlich der Wirbel verschwand schlug Harry die Augen auf streckte seine Hand aus und fing den Stab auf, der aus der Luft direkt in seine Hand fiel. Harry erhob sich und blickte auf den Stab der in seiner Hand lag. Tief schwarz war er. Auf der Spitze befand sich ein Smaragd, geformt wie ein Phönix und der Griff war durchzogen von einem Feuerroten und einem eisblauen Strang. Als Harry den Stab neben sich stellte, war dieser fast so groß wie der Teenager in dessen Hand er lag.

„Harry das... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal jemanden treffe, bei dem der Stab schneller fertig ist als bei mir. Die Magie, warum auch immer, aber sie gehorcht dir. Das ist unglaublich!"

„Die Magie gehorcht mir nicht, Emrys. Die Magie gehorcht niemandem", erwiderte Harry dazu nur, dann verschwand er in der Hütte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was da gerade geschehen war und jetzt brauchte er erst mal Ruhe um darüber nachzudenken.

Erst am nächsten Morgen verließ Harry die Hütte wieder und blickte in Merlins lächelndes Gesicht.

„Harry, wir werden jetzt nach England gehen. Der König, Artus, verlangt nach mir und ich als sein Berater werde dem Ruf folgen. Du wirst die restlichen drei Monate dort verbringen und den Schwertkampf lernen, dann wirst du in deine Zeit zurückkehren. Pack jetzt deine Sachen zusammen. Wir werden gleich aufbrechen."

Eine viertel Stunde später stand Harry bepackt mit all seinen Sachen auf der Lichtung und wartete auf seinen Lehrmeister, der kurz darauf auch aus der Hütte trat. Zusammen erschafften sie ein Portal direkt in den Innenhof von Camelot.


	3. Ankunft in Camelot

Staunend blickte sich Harry in dem Sagenschloss um. Weißes Gemäuer, Figuren in den Stein gehauen und um ihn herum ein wunderschöner Garten, dessen Blumen wundervoll dufteten. Doch lange konnte er diesen Anblick der vielen Blüten im Sonnenaufgang nicht genießen, denn Merlin zog ihn weiter.

„Emrys, nicht so schnell", sagte Harry, als sie wieder um die Ecke gebogen waren und Harry fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Doch der Magier hörte nicht auf den Teenager und eilte weiter durch die vielen Gänge der Burg, bis er schließlich vor einer großen Tür stehen blieb und anklopfte. Harry wäre fast in seinen Lehrmeister hineingelaufen, doch er konnte sich vorher noch fangen und stand jetzt an der Seite von Emrys.

Knarrend schwang die Tür auf und Harry konnte einen Blick in den Thronsaal werfen, in dem einige Wachen an den Seiten standen, die jedoch kaum auffielen, gegen Artus und Genevieve. Diese beiden hatten eine Aura der Macht um sich, die nicht von der Magie stammte, sondern von ihnen selbst. Ihrer Haltung, ihre Kleidung und alles um sie herum.

„Emrys! Du bist meinem Ruf schnell gefolgt. Und wer ist der junge Mann an deiner Seite?", fragte jetzt Artus und erhob sich.

„Artus! Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen. Es ist doch schon lange her. Genevieve! Du wirst mit jedem Tag schöner! Dieser junge Mann ist mein Schüler. Harry Potter. Aus dem England der Zukunft. Ich habe ihn in der Magie unterwiesen im letzten Jahr und jetzt wäre es gut, wenn er auch noch den Schwertkampf lernen würde, denn in seiner Zeit lauert ein dunkler Lord, der Harry nach dem Leben trachtet."

„Lancelot wird sich sicherlich dazu bereit erklären, wenn nicht, kann ich sicherlich auch etwas Zeit erübrigen. Beziehst du wieder dein altes Zimmer?"

„Natürlich. Harry bringst du am besten in der Nähe unter, wenn es möglich ist. Ich werde noch einige Sachen mit ihm machen müssen."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Genevieve, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, kurze Zeit allein hier die Stellung zu halten? Ich würde gern mit Merlin gehen."

„Natürlich nicht Artus. Bis später!"

Die blonde Königin gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange und dieser trat zu Merlin und Harry und zusammen verließen sie den Thronsaal, auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern.

Kurze Zeit streiften sie durch die Gänge der Burg und blieben schließlich in einem Gang mit ziemlich vielen Türen stehen.

„Hier Merlin. Dein Zimmer. Harry, deines ist hier daneben. Ich werden Lancelot bitten dich zu unterweisen. Ihr werdet doch mit uns speisen oder?"

„Wenn ihr einen Platz an eurer Tafelrunde erübrigen könnt."

„Das wird sich einrichten lassen. Wir werden euch abholen."

„Dann danke ich euch. Bis später."

Artus verließ die beiden Zauberer und diese betraten ihre Zimmer um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen. Harry wollte dann doch nicht in den Sachen die er trug vor der kompletten Tafelrunde auftreten. Kurz darauf trug er eine grüne Tunika und eine dunkelbraune Lederhose mit schwarzen Stiefeln. Dann setzte er sich mit seinem Notizbuch an den Schreibtisch. Er notierte alle Dinge die er von Merlin gelernt hatte und füllte mittlerweile schon das dritte Notizbuch. Zurzeit schrieb er über die vielen Tränke die Merlin ihm gezeigt hatte. Gerade war er beim Veritaserum angekommen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

„Herein!"

Die Holztür schwang auf und Genevieve trat ein.

„Harry? Ich würde euch gern zum Essen abholen."

„Ich danke euch Majestät."

„Was schreibt ihr da?"

„Nun, ich notiere alles, was ich bei Emrys im letzten Jahr gelernt habe."

„Habt ihr bei ihm auch schreiben gelernt?"

„Nein, dass habe ich in meiner Zeit gelernt. Dort kann jeder schreiben und lesen."

„Das ist wirklich toll. Ich habe es leider nie gelernt. Mein Vater sagte, dass wäre nur etwas für Mönche."

„Ich kann es euch beibringen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Das würdet ihr tun?"

„Natürlich. Aber wie wäre es, wenn ihr mich duzt? Ich bin schließlich kein Edelmann."

„Gerne, aber nur, wenn du mich Genevieve nennst."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber. Ich hätte es gern so."

„In Ordnung Genevieve."

„Jetzt sollten wir aber zum Essen gehen."

Harry hielt Genevieve den Arm hin und diese hakte sich lächelnd ein. Zusammen gingen sie nach unten und betraten zehn Minuten später das Speisezimmer von Camelot. Dort hatten sich bereits Artus, seine Ritter und Merlin versammelt. Als Harry und Genevieve jetzt gemeinsam herein kamen richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie und Harry wurde leicht rosa um die Nasenspitze, doch Genevieve schien das nicht zu interessieren. Sie zog ihn einfach zu seinem Platz und der war genau neben Genevieve.

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange?"

„Ich habe mich noch mit Harry unterhalten und er hat mir versprochen, mir lesen und schreiben beizubringen."

„Danke Harry. Sie liegt mir schon lange damit in den Ohren, dass sie es lernen möchte, aber auch hier können es kaum Leute und ich habe leider nicht die Zeit dazu."

„Das ist doch kein Problem, euer Hoheit. Ich mach das gerne."

„Nenn mich doch bitte Artus. Wir sind hier unter Freunden."

„Gerne Artus."

„Lancelot wird jeden Moment hier her kommen und mit uns Essen."

In eben jenem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer Mann mit langen blonden Haaren trat ein. Er trug Lederkleidung und hatte ein Schwert um die Hüfte gebunden. Auf der Brust trug er den roten Drachen Artus' und die schwarzen Stiefel klackerten über den Steinboden der Halle.

„Mein König", sagte der Mann.

„Lancelot, wir sind hier unter Freunden. Lass die Titel weg."

„In Ordnung, Artus. Aber wer ist der Junge an deiner Seite Genevieve?"

„Das ist Harry. Derjenige, den du unterrichten sollst."

„Ah, der Lehrling von Merlin. Schon mal ein Schwert in der Hand gehabt?"

„Ja, schon, aber man sollte trotzdem nichts erwarten."

„Harry kommt aus der Zukunft. Schwerter sind da nicht mehr oft gesehen."

„In Ordnung, dann fangen wir mal mit Stöcken an."

„Aber lasst uns erst Essen, dann könnt ihr euch immer noch mit Stöcken schlagen", warf jetzt Genevieve ein, denn in dem Moment traten die Diener in den Raum und servierten das Essen.

Es wurde ein angenehmes Essen. Sie scherzten und lachten zusammen und Harry fühlte sich wirklich wohl in Camelot, mit den jungen Leuten um ihn herum. Emrys war sein Meister, klar, mit ihm konnte man genauso Spaß haben, aber mit Leuten in ungefähr seinem Alter war es einfacher zu lachen. Nach dem Essen gingen alle fünf nach draußen in den Burghof. Lancelot ließ sich zwei Holzschwerter bringen und zeigte Harry die ersten Schritte.

„Du hältst das Schwert wie eine Schlange, die dich jeden Moment beißt, so wirst du nie vernünftig damit kämpfen können. Es muss die Verlängerung deines Armes sein. Wenn du Emrys Lehrling bist, kämpfst du mit einem Zauberstab. Der gehört zu dir, du fühlst dich gut wenn du ihn in der Hand hast, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Genau dasselbe musst du fühlen, wenn du das Schwert in der Hand hast. Es ist dein Freund, dein Partner, dein Beschützer, aber nur, wenn du ihm und dir vertraust, ansonsten wird es dein schlimmster Feind. Du wirst es lernen, so zu kämpfen, wie alle Männer hier in dieser Zeit. Vielleicht wirst du besser als die Meisten, du hast die Veranlagung dazu, aber nur, wenn du das Schwert akzeptierst."

„Ich werde es versuchen."

„Nicht versuchen! Tun!"

„In Ordnung. Was muss ich tun?"

So ging es stundenlang weiter, bis Lancelot mit den ersten Schritten einigermaßen zufrieden war.

„Morgen früh machen wir weiter, sobald die Sonne aufgeht bist du hier!"

„In Ordnung. Bis dann!"

Langsam begann es dunkel zu werden, doch Harry hatte Genevieve versprochen, jetzt schon mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen. Also machte er sich nur schnell mit einem Zauber frisch und ging dann zu der Schreibstube, die Genevieve ihm auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal gezeigt hatte. Er klopfte an und bekam von einem kleinen, dicken Mönch geöffnet.

„Was kann ich für euch tun, mein Herr?"

„Die Königin bat mich darum ihr lesen und schreiben beizubringen."

„Folgt mir, sie erwartet euch bereits."

Genevieve saß wirklich schon in der kleinen Schreibstube, Pergament, Tinte und Feder vor ihr.

„Harry!"

„Majestät."

Harry neigte kurz seinen Kopf und setzte sich dann neben die Königin von Großbritannien. Der kleine Mönch verschwand und ließ Lehrer und Schülerin allein zurück.

„So beginnen wir. Als erstes werde ich dir einige Buchstaben beibringen, die du dann schreiben wirst."

So ging es gut zwei Stunden, bis beide beschlossen es für diesen Abend sein zu lassen. Es war spät geworden und beide wollten schlafen, schließlich stand für beide ein anstrengender Tag bevor.

Hier könnte ich es länger aushalten, dachte Harry, als er an diesem ersten Tag in sein Bett fiel. Er wusste nicht, was Camelot noch für ihn bereithalten würde.


	4. die letzten wochen

Schwerter klirrten auf dem Schlosshof von Camelot. Die Diener standen in einem großen Kreis um die beiden Kämpfenden herum, machten jedoch Platz, als Genevieve, Königin von Groß-Britannien, durch die Menge schritt. Sie blieb am Rand des Kreises stehen und beobachtete die beiden Männer. Der eine war bei allen im Schloss bekannt: Lancelot, erster Ritter von König Artus. Der andere war jünger, aber nicht weniger durchtrainiert. Er war erst seit zwei ein halb Monaten in Camelot, kaum einer sah ihn je, doch jeder wusste, dass er der Lehrling von Merlin war. Ab und zu lief er durch das Schloss, nachdenklich, in Bücher vertieft oder selbst dabei in eines zu schreiben. Manchmal sprach er auch mit den Bediensteten und den Bauern, doch meistens war er im Schloss selbst, doch die Übungskämpfe mit Lancelot waren immer ein Event im Schloss, besonders, seit Harry richtig kämpfen konnte.

Der Kampf endete, als beide ihre Schwerter verloren und erschöpft zu Boden sanken.

„Ich kann dir nichts mehr beibringen Harry. Du warst ein guter Schüler."

Die Diener klatschten, ebenso Genevieve, die jetzt auf die beiden Männer zutrat.

„Harry? Merlin will dich sehen."

„Danke Genevieve. Ich werde zu ihm gehen. Lancelot? Ich danke dir für den Unterricht. Aber ich würde gern noch mit dir kämpfen, bis wir abreisen. Übung kann nie schaden."

„Gerne, aber nicht mehr so oft wie die ganze Zeit", erwiderte Lancelot lächelnd.

Harry erhob sich, verneigte sich vor Genevieve und ging ins Schloss.

„Hallo Harry."

„Hallo Emrys! Was gibt's?"

„Wir können nicht mehr lange bleiben. Du hast alles gelernt was ich dir beibringen konnte und bist auch ein guter Kämpfer geworden, aber wenn du noch viel länger bleibst wird der Zeitunterschied zu stark und in deiner Welt könnte sich zu viel verändern."

„Wie lange haben wir noch?"

„Den Rest des Monats oder vielleicht noch einen Monat, aber dann wird es schon kritisch."

„Lass uns den Rest des Monats bleiben und dann aufbrechen."

„In Ordnung."

„Aber dann würde ich gern die letzten beiden Wochen genießen, ohne Unterricht von dir, verstanden?"

„Klar. Geh nach draußen. Verbring Zeit mit Genevieve. Ach und Morgana kommt in ein paar Stunden wieder."

„Sie kommt wieder? Wie ist es gelaufen? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Ja sie kommt wieder. Wie es gelaufen ist und wie es ihr geht kannst du sie selbst fragen. Aber am besten machst du dich erst mal frisch. Du stinkst wie ein nasser Fuchs."

Lachend jagte Emrys seinen Lehrling aus dem Zimmer, der ebenso lachend in seinem verschwand.

Drei Stunden später stand Harry in seinen besten Kleidern auf dem Schlosshof und wartete auf Morgana. Diese ritt gerade auf ihrer schwarzen Stute auf den Hof und sah Harry lächelnd entgegen.

„Hallo!", rief sie, bevor sie leichtfüßig absprang.

„Hey", erwiderte Harry leise und umarmte die Braunhaarige, „ich hab dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch."

Morgana setzte einen federleichten Kuss auf Harrys Lippen und Harry legte einen Arm um sie, während er ihr Pferd an einen Stallburschen gab und sie ins Schloss führte. Sie schlief im Zimmer neben seinem, auch wenn sie selten Nächte dort verbracht hatte, seit sie zusammen waren.

„Morgana? Ich muss zurück in meine Zeit", sagte er leise, als sie in den Flur mit ihren Zimmern einbogen.

„Wann?", fragte diese nur leise.

„In zwei Wochen."

„Die werden wir genießen, nicht wahr? Kein Unterricht bei Merlin, oder Lancelot."

„Nur Zeit für uns."

Traurig blickte Morgana Harry an.

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

„Ich dich auch, aber wir werden uns jetzt nur Zeit für uns nehmen."

Morgana zog sich um und dann standen sie beide vor dem Spiegel. Morgana trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, das hinten geschnürt wurde, mit goldenen Bändern. Ihre langen, braunen Locken hatte sie mit Nadeln hochgesteckt und Harry steckte ihr eine Lilie ins Haar. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten glücklich, als sie sich zu dem größeren Harry umdrehte. Harry trug eine schwarze Lederhose, sowie hohe Stiefel und ein ebenso grünes Hemd wie Morgana. Seine schwarzen Haare reichten mittlerweile bis zu den Schultern und waren mit einem Band zurück gebunden und die grünen Augen funkelten hinter seiner Brille, als er Morganas Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

„Ich liebe dich Morgana", flüsterte Harry.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen in den Speisesaal. Die anderen saßen bereits am Tisch und blickten auf, als das junge Pärchen an den Tisch trat.

„Morgana! Du bist wieder hier!"

Genevieve sprang auf und eilte auf die beiden zu. Sie zog Morgana in ihre Arme und drückte ihre beste Freundin fest an sich.

„Hallo Genevieve."

Die beiden Freundinnen setzten sich nebeneinander, Harry neben Morgana, und fingen an zu erzählen. Harry lächelte. Das hatte er vermisst. Es war wieder Leben am Tisch. Er würde all das hier vermissen. Besonders Genevieve und Morgana. Die beiden Frauen hatten für viel Abwechslung in seinem Leben am Hof von Camelot gesorgt und Morgana hatte ihm die Liebe gezeigt.

Harrys letzte Tage in Camelot vergingen viel zu schnell. Er war immer mit Morgana zusammen, ab und zu war auch noch Genevieve dabei. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit damit, einfach im Schloss herum zu laufen und zu reden, oder schweigend auf den Feldern um Camelot zu sitzen, aneinander gelehnt und die verbleibenden gemeinsamen Stunden zu genießen.

Es war zwei Tage vor Harrys Abreise, als sie wieder einmal auf den Feldern unterwegs waren, beide in warme Mäntel gehüllt, denn es ging dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Harry hatte seinen Arm um Morgana gelegt, diese hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter gebettet.

„Wie wird es weitergehen?", fragte Merlins neuer Lehrling Morgana.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Du darfst dein Leben nicht aufgeben, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Verliebe dich wieder, ja?"

„Du aber genauso Morgana! Ich werde versuchen wieder ein normales Leben im 20. Jahrhundert zu führen, aber auch du darfst dich und die Liebe nicht aufgeben."

„Es wird schwer", flüsterte Morgana.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Harry ebenso leise.

Sie blieben stehen und betrachteten den Horizont. Die Sonne versank und hinterließ rote Wolken und tauchte die Welt in goldenes Licht. Schweigend standen sie da, blickten erst in den Himmel und dann zu dem anderen und sie versanken in einem sinnlichen Kuss. Der Mond war längst aufgegangen, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Ich liebe dich! Ich werde dich immer lieben", sagte Harry, als er in die haselnussbraunen Augen seiner Freundin blickte.

„Und ich liebe dich ebenso", flüsterte Morgana, blickte in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen und lehnte dann den braunen Lockenkopf an Harrys starke Brust. So standen sie noch Ewigkeiten da, bis sie sich schließlich entschlossen ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Langsam schritten sie auf den, nur durch den Mond erleuchteten, Pfaden zurück nach Camelot. Sie hatten nur noch einen letzten gemeinsamen Tag. Einen letzten Tag den sie genießen konnten, dann musste Harry zurück. Zurück in den Krieg in seiner Zeit. Er wusste nicht, ob er überlebte, aber eines wusste er: Er würde alles versuchen um Morganas Wunsch zu erfüllen. Vielleicht konnte er eines Tages zurückkehren, aber das würde wohl noch viele Jahre dauern.


	5. abschied und ankunft

Es ging auf den Abend zu, als Harry mit seinem Beutel aus dem Zimmer trat. Traurig blickte er sich noch ein letztes Mal in seinem Zimmer um, dann schloss er die Tür und ging in den Speisesaal. All seine Freunde warteten dort. Lancelot stand neben Artus, ernst wie eh und je. Artus hatte seine besten Kleider an und den Arm um seine Frau, Genevieve gelegt. Diese trug ein schneeweißes Kleid und hielt ein Buch in ihren Händen. Neben ihr stand Morgana, die wunderschöne Morgana in ihrem dunkelgrünen Kleid an ihrer Seite Emrys in seinen grauen Roben. Als Harry den Raum betreten hatte, stürmten Genevieve und Morgana auf ihn zu. Harry ließ seinen Beutel fallen und schloss die beiden Frauen in seine Arme. Seine beste Freundin, die Königin von Groß-Britannien und seine feste Freundin, Morgana Le Fay, Emrys neue Schülerin.

„Oh Harry!", schluchzten die beiden Frauen und Harry spürte die Tränen an seinen Schultern. Traurig lächelte er. Er würde sie verlassen. Wahrscheinlich für immer.

Die Frauen ließen ihn los und die Männer kamen. Artus und Lancelot schlossen ihn auch in seine Arme.

„Lancelot und ich haben ein Schwert für dich anfertigen lassen. Ich hoffe es wird dir in deiner Zeit und in deinem Krieg nützen", sagte Artus. Lancelot zog ein Schwert unter seinem Umhang hervor. Die Scheide war dunkelgrün und mit goldenen Runen bestickt. Das Heft war silbern, mit einzelnen goldenen Strängen und im Knauf befand sich ein Smaragd. Harry zog das Schwert aus der Scheide und blickte die Schneide an, die im Licht der Fackeln glitzerte. Auf ihr stand geschrieben: Die Liebe kann immer siegen. Zudem befanden sich die Runen für Vertrauen, Liebe, Freundschaft, Kraft, Stärke und Gesundheit auf der Schneide.

„Ich danke euch. Es ist wunderschön."

Genevieve trat jetzt wieder auf ihn zu.

„Ich wollte dir noch einmal für den Unterricht danken und hier ist ein Buch mit all den Geschichten, die du mir und Morgana erzählt hast. Ich habe sie nach und nach aufgeschrieben, da ich ja wusste, dass du gehen würdest. Ich hoffe, dass erinnert dich an uns. Ich habe auch einzelne Geschichten hier vom Hof hinzugefügt, damit du uns nie vergisst."

„Ich danke dir."

Langsam traten auch in Harrys Augen Tränen.

Dann trat Morgana zu ihm.

„Oh Harry!"

„Morgana", flüsterte Harry, schloss seine Freundin in seine Arme und legte sein Gesicht in ihre Haare.

„Auch ich habe etwas für dich", sagte sie, bemüht darum, nicht zu zeigen, wie traurig es war, dass Harry ging, doch immer noch liefen ihre Tränen ihre Wangen hinab.

Sie nahm eine Kette von ihrem Hals ab und legte sie in Harrys Hände.

„Sie soll dich an mich erinnern."

„Ich würde dich doch nie vergessen."

Die Kette bestand aus Silber. An ihr hing ein Medallion, dass Morgana jetzt öffnete. In ihm befanden sich zwei Portraits. Eines von Morgana selbst und eines von Genevieve, Morgana und Harry.

„Ich danke dir, Morgana. Es ist wunderschön."

Harry legte sich die Kette um und zog aus seinem Beutel eine weitere Kette.

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich. Sie soll dir Glück bringen und dich beschützen."

Harry legte Morgana die Kette um, diese blickte auf den Goldenen Anhänger. Es war ein Phönix, so wie Harrys Animagusform.

„Wenn du verletzt bist, lege die Kette auf die Wunde und denke ganz fest an mich. Ich habe Tränen in ihr gespeichert. Sie wird dir lange Zeit helfen können."

„Oh danke Harry!", rief Morgana und fiel Harry wieder um den Hals. Als sie sich gelöst hatte, zog Harry vier Bücher aus seinem Beutel.

„Ihr wisst alle, dass ich die Sachen, die ich bei Merlin gelernt habe, aufgeschrieben habe. Ich habe das sogar in zweifacher Ausführung gemacht, denn ein Satz dieser Bücher soll hier bleiben und für alle offen stehen, die in der Lage sind, Magie anzuwenden. Denn Emrys, auch wenn du ein großartiger Zauberer bist, auch du bist nicht unsterblich und alles was du mir beigebracht hast, hast du nicht in Büchern stehen. Diese Bücher sollen für zukünftige Generation zur Verfügung stehen. Genevieve, ich gebe sie in deine Obhut, denn du wirst dich sehr gut um die Bücher kümmern."

Er reichte die vier Bücher an die Königin weiter, die sie fest in ihre Arme schloss. Dann zog Harry einige Gemälde aus seinem Beutel. Sie zeigten die Gruppe in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen, aber Harry war nur auf einem der Bilder zu sehen. Auf diesem war die ganze Gruppe abgebildet und er hielt Morgana in seinen Armen. Die anderen Bilder zeigten Genevieve und Artus zusammen, wie sie Arm in Arm auf dem Balkon vor ihrem Schlafzimmer standen und über den Schlosshof blickten. Ein weiteres zeigte Artus und Lancelot beim Schwertkampf, ein drittes Morgana und Emrys bei einer ihrer Lehrstunden, ein weiteres stellet Genevieve und Morgana dar, wie sie beisammen saßen und tratschten und das letzte zeigte Artus, Emrys und Lancelot, wie sie beisammen standen und diskutierten.

„Wie konntest du all diese Bilder zeichnen?", fragte Artus. „Du warst nicht bei allen Situationen anwesend."

„Eigentlich schon, nur hat mich nie einer bemerkt. Ich habe noch eine andere Animagusform, neben dem Phönix. Einen Merlin und niemand denkt, dass ein Merlin alle ausspioniert, oder?"

„Du warst dieser wunderschöne Vogel? Ich habe dich oft gesehen."

Artus nahm die Bilder entgegen und lächelte Harry an.

„Harry? Es wird Zeit", sagte Emrys und trat ein Stück von den anderen Weg um das Portal in die Zukunft zu öffnen.

Noch einmal schloss Harry seine Freunde in die Arme und nun liefen auch ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. Als letztes umarmte er Morgana und küsste sie ein letztes Mal. Es war ein Verzweifelter Kuss, denn er bedeutete Abschied. Wohl einen Abschied für immer. Harry trat auf das Portal zu, blickte ein letztes Mal zurück und dann verschwand er in einem Wirbel aus Farben.

Als er wieder etwas sah, stand er in seinem Haus in Paris. Traurig blickte er an die Stelle zurück an der das Portal immer mehr verblasste.

„Ich liebe dich Morgana!", rief er durch das Portal, doch eine Antwort konnte er nicht mehr hören, denn das Portal schloss sich in diesem Moment.

Langsam trockneten die Tränen und Harry stellte seinen Beutel ab. In diesem Moment ploppte es und ein Hauself stand vor Harry.

„Lord Ravenclaw ist wieder hier!", rief die kleine Elfe.

„Harry reicht vollkommen, aber ja. Ich bin wieder da. Würdest du mir ein Bad einlassen und etwas Kleines zu Essen kochen?", fragte Harry.

Die Elfe nickte, schnappte sich Harrys Beutel und verschwand wieder. Harry ging durch sein Haus nach oben in eines der Badezimmer, entledigte sich dort seiner Kleidung und sank dann in das warme Wasser.

Er war zurück, zurück in seiner Zeit.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry erstmal im Haus, doch er brauchte unbedingt neue Kleidung. Also verließ er schließlich sein Haus um in Paris shoppen zu gehen.

Shoppen in Paris war selbst für einen jungen Mann ein Abenteuer. Glücklicherweise war er ein Erzmagier und konnte sich so mit einem einfachen Zauber belegen, damit er auch verstand was denn die Verkäufer von ihm wollten. Als er den Zaubererteil der Stadt betrat war er schon voll beladen mit Taschen in denen sich alles mögliche an Kleidung befand von Jeans und T-Shirt bis Anzug und Krawatte hatte er sich alles besorgt, er hatte auch einige neue Schuhe erstanden. Auf einer der Toiletten hatte er sich dann umgezogen und trug nun ein grünes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Damit betrat er das französische Äquivalent zur Winkelgasse.

Sie war groß und breit. Alte Häuser aus der Renaissance säumten den Straßenrand. Menschen waren auf der Straße unterwegs, lachten und schwatzten fröhlich. Harry trat in eines der Kleidungsgeschäfte und blickte sich um. Ja hier fand er das Richtige. Eine Verkäuferin trat zu ihm und blickte ihn an.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich hätte gern zwei komplette Sätze der Kampfausrüstung aus Drachenleder. Dazu drei paar Stiefel, zwei paar Lederhosen und drei von den Hemden in dunkelblau, grün und schwarz."

„Gerne. Wenn sie mir folgen würden."

Harry folgte der Verkäuferin, die mit einem Maßband auf ihn zukam und seine Maße nahm. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er dann alles was er wollte und konnte den Laden wieder verlassen. Der nächste Laden verkaufte dagegen nur edle Roben, doch auch dort ließ Harry sich komplett ausstatten. Fertig mit den Nerven und wohl auch mit den Einkäufen ließ er sich in einem Café nieder und beobachtete die Menschen um ihn herum. Sein Kaffee war gerade angekommen, als eine Eule vor ihm landete.

„Von Hermine? Na da schauen wir mal, was sie will."

Harry öffnete den Brief und blickte aus Hermines geschwungene Handschrift.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Ich habe von Ron erfahren, dass du nicht mehr bei den Dursleys bist. Ich soll dich fragen, wo du bist, doch dass mache ich nicht. So lange es dir gut geht, ist es mir egal ob du dich in der Nocturngasse rum treibst. Alles was ich wissen möchte ist, ob es dir gut geht. Ich vermisse dich. Ich bin zurzeit mit meinen Eltern in Frankreich, morgen fahren wir nach Paris und besuchen den Eiffelturm und so weiter. Irgendetwas fehlt in diesem Urlaub und ich denke nicht, dass es Ron ist. Du fehlst mir. Ich hoffe du hast Sirius Tod gut verkraftet, denn er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du einfach aufgibst. Er ist so gestorben wie er es wollte: im Kampf für das an das er glaubt und für diejenigen die er liebt. Behalte ihn so in Erinnerung. Er wäre dir ein guter Vaterersatz geworden, doch es sollte wohl einfach nicht sein. Genieße die Ferien und melde dich bitte bei mir. Ich vermisse meinen besten Freund schrecklich._

_In Liebe_

_Deine Hermine_

„Sie ist morgen in Paris, na dann wollen wir sie mal überraschen", flüsterte Harry und blickte lächelnd auf den Brief. Sie hielt noch zu ihm und vertraute ihm.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er schon früh auf und stellte mit einem einfachen Ortungszauber fest, wo Hermine sich gerade befand. Drei Stunden später stand er vor dem Eiffelturm und wartete auf seine beste Freundin. Versteckt im Schatten blickte er sich um, bis er schließlich ihren braunen Lockenkopf entdeckte. Langsam trat er ihr in den Weg, blieb jedoch einige Meter vor ihr stehen. Seine beste Freundin blickte sich um und dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihn und ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie die Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn erkannte.

„Harry?", flüsterte sie leise.

„Hallo Hermine. Du hast gesagt ich würde in deinem Urlaub noch fehlen also dachte ich, ich komm einfach mal vorbei."

Harry lächelte und dann fing Hermine an zu strahlen und flog förmlich die letzten Meter auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst!", rief sie.

„Ich dich auch, Mine. Ich dich auch."

Als Hermine auf ihn zugestürzt war, hatte sie ihn so sehr an Morgana erinnert. Auch sie hatte ihn immer so begrüßt, wenn einer von einer langen Reise zurückgekehrt war. Doch von seiner Reise wusste Hermine noch nichts.

„Wo warst du denn Harry? Wo warst du bloß? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"

„Hier."

„Wie hier?"

„Na hier, in Paris. Ich habe hier ein Haus."

„Du wohnst hier? Das ist ja… Moment – du hast hier ein Haus? Wie kommt das denn?"

„Ich hab mein Erbe angenommen und dabei kam raus, dass ich mütterlicherseits aus dem französischen Adel stamme, genauer gesagt stamme ich von Ravenclaw ab."

„Ravenclaw?"

„Ja, die Hogwartsgründerin."

„Aber da muss doch noch mehr passiert sein! Du hast dich so sehr verändert!"

„Das erzähle ich dir wohl eher bei mir zu Hause, ja?"

„Gerne!"

Mr und Mrs Granger traten in diesem Moment zu den beiden Jugendlichen und blickten ihre Tochter fragend an.

„Sie müssen Hermines Eltern sein. Ich bin Harry Potter. Ein Schulfreund von ihrer Tochter."

„Mr Potter! Hermine hat viel von Ihnen erzählt."

„Ich hoffe doch nur gutes! Aber nennen Sie mich doch Harry. Ich werde oft genug mit Mr angesprochen."

„Gerne – Harry. Wenn du uns Daniel und Amelie nennst."

„Aber gerne doch! Hermine, ich hätte da eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr zum Mittagessen zu mir nach Hause kommt? Meine Elfen werden erfreut sein, euch etwas zu kochen. Bei mir kommen sie viel zu selten dazu."

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Sonst hätte ich es nicht angeboten, Mine. Ich würde dir gern alles erzählen und ich denke, du hast auch schon viel erlebt und ich würde auch gern deine Eltern besser kennen lernen."

„Wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht, würden wir dein Angebot gerne annehmen", warf jetzt Daniel ein. Er mochte diesen jungen Mann jetzt schon, wie er da stand in Hemd und Stoffhose und Hermine behandelte wie eine zerbrechliche Blume. Harry wirkte wie einer dieser mittelalterlichen Adligen.

Zusammen mit Harry gingen die Granger durch Paris. Harry hatte einiges über Paris gelesen und konnte so viel über die Stadt erzählen, mehr sogar als Hermine, die ihn bewundernd ansah. Schließlich wurde es Zeit für das Mittagessen und Harry führte sie zu seinem Haus. Obwohl… Villa passte besser.

„Willkommen im Stadthaus der Familie Ravenclaw." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Haustür und geleitete Hermine über die Schwelle. Als alle vier im Haus waren ploppte es und ein Hauself erschien.

„Lord Ravenclaw! Ihr seid zurück und ihr habt Besuch mitgebracht! Soll Twinky das Essen im Speisesaal richten?"

„Ja bitte Twinky. In der Zwischenzeit führe ich meine Gäste durch das Haus."

Twinky verschwand und Harry bedeutete der Familie Granger ihm zu folgen.

„Lord Ravenclaw? Da hast du mir aber was verschwiegen, Harry."

„Nun ja, mein kompletter Titel wäre Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Duke of Godrc`s Hollow und Hogwarts und letzter Merlin von Groß-Britannien", erwiderte Harry schüchtern.

„Duke? Merlin? Wie – wie kann das alles sein?", fragte Hermine fassungslos.

„Nun ja, die Familie Potter lebt seit Generationen in Godrc`s Hollow. Dieses wurde gegründet von Godric Gryffindor. Irgendwann wurden aus den Gryffindors die Potters aber der Titel des Duke ging nicht verloren. Und der Merlin… das erkläre ich später, ja?"

„In Ordnung. Aber ich erwarte eine ausführliche Erklärung!"

„Natürlich! Ich kenn dich ja, Hermine."

Die Führung durch das Stadthaus der Familie Ravenclaw ging weiter. Nach den unzähligen Schlafzimmern und den vielen Salons traten die vier zu der Bibliothek.

„Diesen Raum habe ich mir für den Schluss aufgehoben, denn ich glaube der gefällt Hermine am besten. Kurz zur Information: Die Bibliothek hier ist genauso groß wie die Hogwartsbibliothek. Zu fast jedem Thema sind hier Bücher zu finden, außer zu Wahrsagen. Die Bibliothek aktualisiert sich selbst, das heißt, du findest hier Bücher aus der Zeit um Merlin aber auch Bücher von heute. Nur Hermine – es gibt gleich Essen, aber du kannst später so viel Zeit hier verbringen wie du willst."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und lächelte als er Hermines Blick sah. Mit großen Augen stand sie in der Tür und blickte sich staunend um. Regalreihe an Regalreihe mit Büchern standen in dem gut vier Meter hohen Raum.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir sie hier wieder raus bekommen", sagte Daniel lächelnd als er seiner Tochter nachblickte.

„Wir bekommen sie schon wieder raus", erwiderte Harry. In diesem Moment tauchte Twinky neben ihm auf.

„Lord Ravenclaw? Das Essen ist gerichtet."

Dann verschwand die Elfe wieder.

Harry grinse Amelie und Daniel an und ging dann zu Hermine. Die hatte sich gerade über ein Buch gebeugt und las irgendetwas.

„Mine", flüsterte Harry leise in Hermines Ohr, als er sich über sie beugte, „du wolltest doch unbedingt wissen, was das mit dem Merlin auf sich hat oder? Das erfährst du nur, wenn du das Buch über Animagusverwandlung jetzt zurück legst."

Hermine stand wie erstarrt da. So wie Harry stand konnte sie sich nicht bewegen und sie hatte absolut nicht bemerkt wie er gekommen war. Zitternd klappte sie das Buch zu. In dem Moment richtete Harry sich wieder auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Hermine atmete tief ein und richtete sich selbst auf. Zusammen traten sie zu Hermines Eltern und dann zum Speisesaal. Dort standen bereits vier Gedecke auf der langen Tafel und kaum das sich die vier gesetzt hatten ploppten vier Hauselfen neben ihnen und stellten das Essen auf den Tisch. Harry erhob sein Weinglas und prostete seinen Gästen zu, dann begannen sie schweigend zu essen. Während dem Hauptgang fing dann Harry an zu sprechen.

„Ihr müsst versprechen, dass alles, was ich euch jetzt erzähle unter uns bleibt. Es wäre nicht so gut, wenn Dumbledore das alles erfährt. So wo fange ich an…

Es war kurz nach Beginn der Ferien, als ich einen Brief erhielt. Einen Brief von Sirius, meinem Paten. In ihm erzählte er mir, dass er mir alles der Familie Black vererbte und ich so schnell wie möglich zu Gringotts gehen sollte. Das tat ich auch und bekam dort mein komplettes Erbe ausgehändigt. Dazu gehörten auch ein Brief und ein Siegelring von Emrys, dem Merlin von Groß-Britannien, von vor tausend Jahren. Hier in diesem Haus begann ich dann die Siegelringe überzustreifen. Die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker, bis der letzte Ring kam: Merlins. Ich zog ihn über und fiel in Ohnmacht. Ich erwachte und lag auf einer Wiese. Merlin trat zu mir und erklärte mir, dass er mich ausbilden wollte. Sieben Monate verbrachte ich auf der Lichtung im Wald, bis Merlin nach Camelot gerufen wurde. Ich begleitete ihn dorthin und lernte dort Genevieve kennen. Die Frau von König Artus. Ich wurde ihr Lehrer. Dann war da noch Lancelot, erster Ritter der Tafelrunde. Er unterrichtete mich im Schwertkampf. Auch Artus lernte ich kennen. Einen wunderbaren König. Immer fair und gerecht. Und Wochen später kam noch Morgana nach Camelot. Sie wurde Merlins neuer Lehrling. Wir verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen. Genevieve, Morgana und ich wurden die besten Freunde, waren wir doch die einzigen in unserem Alter am Hof. Doch Genevieve hatte auch andere Verpflichtungen und so verbrachten Morgana und ich viel Zeit allein. So wurde aus Freundschaft Liebe. Es waren die schönsten zwei Monate in der Vergangenheit. Doch dann musste ich zurück. Morgana schenkte mir ein Medallion. Hier."

Harry zog das Medallion unter seinem Hemd hervor und reichte die Kette an Hermine weiter.

Hermine öffnete das Medallion und blickte auf die beiden Bilder.

„Sie – sie sieht aus wie ich! Aber das kann doch nicht sein, oder?"

„Wenn du ihre Erbin bist schon. Ich sehe Merlin auch ähnlich, na ja zumindest den Bildern nach die ich gesehen habe."

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben", meint Hermine und reicht Hermine das Medallion zurück.

Harry atmete tief durch und streckte dann seine Hand aus. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien sein Merlinstab in seiner Hand. Die Grangers blickten ihn groß an.

„Das – das ist doch nicht etwas ein Merlinstab oder?", fragte jetzt Hermine.

„Doch natürlich ist es ein Merlinstab. Mein Merlinstab um genau zu sein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das war alles einfach … das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder?

Harry blickte in Hermines ungläubiges Gesicht. Jetzt musste er Stück für Stück beweisen, dass er der neue Merlin war. Er war wirklich wieder zu Hause.


	6. Erinnerungen

Die nächsten beiden Wochen verbrachten die Grangers in Harrys Haus. Harry und Hermine waren oft in Paris unterwegs oder in der Bibliothek der Ravenclaws. Oft erzählte Harry Geschichten von seiner Zeit in der Vergangenheit. Er hatte Hermine auch das Buch von Genevieve gegeben. Im Moment saß Harry auf der Dachterrasse und blickte auf das Medallion in seiner Hand.

„Oh Morgana!", flüsterte als er das Bild seiner Exfreundin betrachtete.

Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Am stärksten die Erinnerung an das erste Treffen. Es war ein ein halb Wochen nach seiner Ankunft in Camelot…

Flashback

Wieder eine Übungsstunde mit Lancelot. Langsam hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er ein bisschen besser wurde. Er sank gerade zu Boden, erschöpft wie immer und blickte kurz darauf in das Gesicht seines Lehrmeisters Emrys.

„Harry? Begleitest du mich kurz? Meine neue Schülerin trifft in den nächsten Minuten ein und ich würde sie gern mit dir zusammen begrüßen."

„In Ordnung."

Harry erhob sich und mit einem kurzen Zauber hatte er sich erfrischt.

„Wie heißt sie?", fragte Harry, als sie über den Hof zum Tor schritten.

„Morgana Le Fey. Sie ist vielversprechend und ich denke, du könntest ihr ein paar der moderneren Zauber beibringen. Ich kann dich sowieso nicht mehr unterrichten und es wird dir gut tun, selbst zu unterrichten."

„Ich unterrichte doch Genevieve."

„Aber du unterrichtest keine Zauberei. Wenn du zurück kehrst bist du der letzte Erzmagier. Du wirst dir wohl einen Schüler nehmen müssen, damit wir nicht aussterben."

„Emrys, nach dir gibt es keinen Erzmagier mehr. Alle denken, sie wären nur ein Mythos. Ihr seid bereits ausgestorben."

„Nicht ihr – WIR! Harry du bist selbst ein Erzmagier."

Sie waren gerade am Tor angekommen. Das öffnete sich in diesem Moment und ein Mädchen ritt in den Hof. Sie ritt auf einer schwarzen Stute und sprang elegant ab, als sie vor Harry und Emrys stand. Ihre braunen Haare waren geflochten und die haselnussbraunen Augen glitzerten fröhlich.

„Merlin", sagte sie und knickste kurz vor dem Zauberer.

Harry starrte sie erstaunt an. Sie sah aus wie Hermine! Dieselben Locken, die gleichen Augen…

„Morgana! Ich hoffe, deine Reise war gut. Das hier ist Harry Potter mein letzter Schüler. Er wird auch ein bisschen was von deinem Unterricht übernehmen. Er kommt aus der Zukunft."

„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Mich ebenso", entgegnete Harry und neigte kurz seinen Kopf.

Emrys und Morgana gingen daraufhin ins Schloss, Harry blieb am Tor stehen und blickte ihnen nach. Er nahm die Zügel der Stute in die Hand und führte sie zu den Ställen.

Flashback Ende

Er fand es immer noch verwirrend, dass Hermine und Morgana sich so ähnlich waren. Er musste bei den ersten Begegnungen mit Morgana immer daran denken, sie nie Hermine zu nennen, ebenso wie er nun bei Hermine aufpassen musste. Aber was empfand er für Hermine? Liebte er sie genauso wie er Morgana geliebt hatte oder war sie nur der Ersatz für die verlorene Liebe? Er wusste es nicht, genau deshalb ignorierte er das Herzklopfen. Er musste sich erst darüber klar werden und Hermine als Ersatz – niemals! Sie war seine beste Freundin und er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verlieren! Lieber blieb er allein, bis das alles hier vorbei war. Bis das alles hier vorbei war… das erinnerte ihn an eines seiner Treffen mit Morgana, als sie gerade ein Paar geworden waren und noch niemand es wusste, bzw. wissen durfte.

Flashback

Es war schon dunkel im Schloss, als eine Gestalt im weiten schwarzen Umhang nach draußen trat, die Kapuze tief in das Gesicht gezogen. Sie war klein, zierlich und dem Gang nach, eine Frau. Sie trat auf eine weitere Gestalt im Umhang zu. Sie war groß, muskulös und fasste die Frau um die Taille, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Nach dem endlos scheinenden Kuss nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie über den Hof in den Stall. Zwei der schwarzen Pferde wurden losgebunden und sogleich saßen die beiden Verhüllten auf den Tieren und ritten aus Camelot davon. Sie hielten erst, als sie weit von der Stadt entfernt waren und niemand sie mehr sehen konnte. Nachdem die Pferde an einem Baum angebunden waren ließen beide die Umhänge von den Schultern gleiten.

„Oh Harry! Warum müssen wir uns nur verstecken!"

„Du weißt, dass keiner es gern sehen würde, wenn wir ein Paar sind, am allerwenigsten Emrys. Morgana, ich komme nicht aus dieser Zeit! Ich muss zurück! In zwei Monaten ist meine Zeit hier vorbei und ich werde dann auch nicht mehr wiederkommen. Außerdem denkt Emrys es würde uns ablenken, wenn wir ein Paar wären."

„Das ist doch egal! Lass es uns genießen bis alles hier vorbei ist. Ich liebe dich, Harry und dass du nicht aus dieser Zeit kommst wird das auch nicht ändern. Lass es uns den anderen sagen. Zumindest Genevieve hat ein Recht darauf. Sie ist unsere beste Freundin."

„In Ordnung. In zwei Tagen ist ein Ball. Geh mit mir hin und wir machen es allen öffentlich! Wir zeigen ihnen, dass wir uns nicht verstecken."

„Gerne. Ich freu mich schon. Ich habe mir so einige Arten überlegt gehabt, wie ich mir einen Tanz von dir stehlen kann."

„Das wird nun nicht mehr nötig sein. Gut das Genevieve mir unbedingt das Tanzen beibringen musste."

„Dafür muss ich ihr danken, wenn wir es allen erzählt haben."

„Dank vor allem ihren Füßen. Sie mussten ganz schön was mitmachen, bei mir."

Morgana lachte und lehnte sich an Harry. Schweigend saßen sie noch einige Stunden da, bis sie zurück kehrten in das Schloss, das beide ihr zuhause nannten.

Flashback Ende

Sie waren wirklich gemeinsam zum Ball gegangen, hatten viel getanzt und sich eine Strafpredigt von Emrys angehört, der ihnen dann am Ende jedoch viel Glück gewünscht hatte. Genevieve fiel beiden um den Hals als sie sah, dass Harry und Morgana Händchen hielten. Artus klopfte Harry einfach nur auf die Schulter und lächelte. Es war ein wunderbarer Abend gewesen.

Es klopfte an einem der Holzpfosten mit denen der Pavillon befestigt war und Hermine stand vor Harry.

„Was machst du hier oben?", fragte die junge Hexe

„Ich denke nach."

„Über was?"

„Über die Zeit in der Vergangenheit."

„Morgana, oder?"

„Ja. Es fällt schwer, sie zu vergessen."

„Du sollst sie nicht vergessen, sondern sie immer in deinem Herzen behalten. Denk an die schöne Zeit zurück und sei glücklich."

„Danke Hermine."

„Wofür?"

„Du hast mich an das Versprechen erinnert, das ich Morgana gegeben habe: Mein Leben weiter zu leben."

„Brich das Versprechen nicht, hörst du? Egal was passiert."

„Ich versuche es."

„Jetzt komm mit runter. Meine Eltern wollen, dass wir mal richtig ausgehen. Sie meint, wir wären alt genug."

„Wenn sie wirklich meinen. Dann sollten wir uns wohl umziehen, oder?"

„Wo sollen wir denn hingehen?"

„Ich hab da schon so eine Idee."

„Was muss ich anziehen?"

„Etwas in dem du tanzen kannst."

„Tanzen? Du?"

„Genevieve hat es mir beigebracht."

„Bis gleich."

Hermine verschwand von der Dachterrasse und Harry blickte noch ein letztes Mal auf das Bild im Medallion.

„Ich werde mein Versprechen halten, Morgana. Und heute fang ich damit an."

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Harry in seiner Eingangshalle und wartete auf Hermine. Seine Beine steckten in einer seiner schwarzen Lederhosen, darüber trug er ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und hielt seine Jeansjacke in der Hand. Außerdem trug er seine schwarzen Stiefel. Als Hermine die Treppe runterkam, stockte ihm der Atem. Sie trug eine Leggins in schwarz und darüber ein pinkes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichte. Ihre Füße steckten in hohen Schuhen, ebenfalls in pink. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine schwarze Lederjacke, die Haare hatte sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Wow! Du – wow siehst toll aus, Hermine!"

„Du aber auch, Harry!"

Hermine war ebenso die Luft weggeblieben als sie Harry gesehen hatte. Er sah einfach traumhaft aus!

„So und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"

„Wir gehen nicht, wir fliegen. Mit Sirius' Motorrad."

„Kannst du damit umgehen?"

„Klar! Komm!"

Zusammen verließen sie das Haus und traten zu der schwarzen Maschine die vor der Tür geparkt war.

Harry startete das Motorrad und die Maschine brüllte grollend auf. Kurz darauf hoben sie ab und flogen über den Nachthimmel.

In einer Seitenstraße landeten sie und Harry fuhr richtig. Vor einem Club bremste er, schaltete den Motor aus und stieg zusammen mit Hermine ab.

„Wir sind da", sagte er und zeigte auf die Leuchtreklame des Clubs.

„Magic?"

„Ja. Er heißt nicht nur so, er ist auch ‚Magic' denn es ist einer der Zaubererclubs hier in Europa. Es gibt wenige, in England gar keinen, aber der in Paris ist der beste."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Sie gehören mir."

„Sie – wow!"

Harry lächelte und führte Hermine zur Tür.

„Hey Jay! Du beehrst uns mal wieder!"

„Meine beste Freundin soll mal gezeigt bekommen, wie man in Paris so feiern kann, Pierre", sagte Harry zu dem Türsteher.

„Na dann kommt mal rein! Jacqueline ist auch wieder da."

„Dann sollten wir sie wohl mal besuchen."

„Du warst schon öfter hier?", fragte jetzt Hermine, als sie in den Club traten.

„Als ich wieder hier war. Die ersten Tage hab ich abends immer hier verbracht. Okay, auch in den anderen, aber der hier ist immer noch der beste. Als ich das erste Mal kam und sagte, ich wäre der Boss sahen mich alle erst mal groß an. Aber mittlerweile kenn ich sie alle ganz gut. Die sind eine eingeschworene Familie."

Harry lotste Hermine durch den Club zur Bar durch und sah sich dort um.

„Jacqueline!", rief er, als er ein blondes Mädchen, vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre älter als Hermine entdeckt hatte.

„Jay! Du bist wieder hier!"

„Na klar. Wie läufst so?"

„Gut, gut. Du siehst ja, der Laden ist voll, aber dein Tisch ist wie immer frei."

„Ihr sollt mir doch keinen Tisch freihalten!"

„Du bist der Boss. Du hast halt ein Recht auf einen Tisch im VIP – Bereich und außerdem bist du Harry Potter. Du bist der VIP schlechthin."

„Na dann bring uns mal was zu trinken an ‚meinen' Tisch. Ach so, das hier ist übrigens Hermine, meine beste Freundin aus Hogwarts."

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Hermine. Was willst du trinken?"

„Mach ihr dasselbe wie mir, Jacqueline. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was man heut zu tage so trinkt."

„Wie du, meinst du?"

Harry lächelte nur.

„Es freut mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen, Jacqueline."

Mit Harry zusammen lief sie wieder durch den vollen Club und trat dann auf einen Bereich zu, der von einem Band abgesperrt war.

„Ah, der Boss ist da. Leute Achtung!", rief ein Mann hinter der Absperrung.

„Fang nicht so an, Carlos, sonst lass ich wirklich mal den Boss raushängen, du solltest hier nämlich eigentlich nicht rauchen."

„Okay Boss, ich hör auf. Wer ist denn die hübsche Lady an deiner Seite?"

„Hermine Granger, meine beste Freundin. Und du lässt die Finger weg, sonst gibt's Ärger."

„Versteh schon, Jay. Na dann komm mal rein."

Carlos machte den Weg frei und die beiden Hogwartsschüler traten ein. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Jacqueline und brachte zwei Gläser mit giftgrüner Flüssigkeit.

„Will von euch noch jemand was trinken?", fragte sie in die Runde und nahm die Bestellungen auf, danach verschwand sie wieder hinter die Bar.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich zu dem Namen Jay?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie wollten einen modernen Namen für mich, bei dem nicht jeder erkennt, dass Harry Potter dahinter steckt und Jay als Abkürzung von James passte da am besten."

„Ja, Jay ist wirklich besser."

„Du kannst mich gerne auch so nennen. Dann fühl ich mich wohler."

„Gerne, Jay."

Beide lächelten und prosteten sich dann zu. Es wurde noch ein lustiger Abend und Hermine war oft auf der Tanzfläche zu finden, ob jetzt mit Harry oder einem der anderen Jungs aus dem ‚Magic'. Spät nachts brachen sie dann wieder auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclaw-Haus. Dieser Abend war anders gewesen, als alle mit Morgana. Was aber nicht nur an der Musik lag, sondern an Hermines ganzer Art. Hermine war selbstbewusst, sagte ihre Meinung und Morgana war immer zurückhaltend gewesen, ganz einer jungen Frau im Mittelalter entsprechend. Doch Hermine war eine junge moderne Hexe. Immer mehr Unterschiede fielen ihm zwischen Hermine und Morgana auf, auch wenn sie sich durchaus ähnlich waren.

Erinnerungen an Morgana würden ihn sicherlich immer wieder heimsuchen, doch er wusste jetzt, dass er Hermine liebte, aber auf eine andere Weise als Morgana und niemals wollte er die Zeit mit Morgana missen, aber sie würde nicht seine Beziehung zu Hermine beeinflussen.


	7. Zurück in Hogwarts

Schnell waren die Ferien vorbei und damit auch Harrys und Hermines Urlaub in Paris. Bald würden sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Sie waren noch oft im Magic gewesen und hatten dort viele schöne Abende verbracht. Sie waren auch in französischen Äquivalent zur Winkelgasse gewesen und Harry hatte für sich und Hermine einige neue Sachen gekauft, auch wenn seine beste Freundin dagegen gewesen war, dass er alles bezahlt hatte, besonders, als sie dann auch in Paris unterwegs gewesen waren und dort shoppen waren. Harry hatte ihr so viel neue Kleidung gekauft… und dass alles in den modernsten Läden, aber er hatte nie auch nur mit der Wimper gezuckt, wenn er seine Bankkarte gezogen hatte. Gerade stand sie in ihrem Zimmer und packte all die schönen Kleider in ihren Koffer, den Harry glücklicherweise innen vergrößert hatte, sonst würden die Sachen nämlich definitiv nicht hineinpassen. Eine halbe Stunde später schloss sie dann endlich den Koffer und brachte ihn nach unten in die Eingangshalle.

„Du bist fertig?", fragte Harry, der in der Tür zum Salon aufgetaucht war. Wie immer trug er dunkle Hosen und ein Hemd, dieses Mal dunkelblau. Seine Haare hatte er ausnahmsweise offen und sie fielen ihm locker ins Gesicht. Lässig lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen und blickte Hermine mit funkelenden Augen an.

„Ja, endlich. Gut das du den Koffer vergrößert hast. Sonst hätten niemals alle Sachen, die du gekauft hast, hineingepasst."

„Freut mich. Was meinst du, gehen wir noch ein letztes Mal in Paris spazieren, bevor wir morgen im Hogwartsexpress sitzen?"

„Gerne, solange wir nicht wieder einkaufen gehen."

„Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Ich würde gern wenn es dunkel wird auf dem Eiffelturm sein. Ein letztes Mal Paris von oben sehen."

„Denkst du, du kehrst nicht mehr hier her zurück?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mine. Ich hoffe es, aber die Zukunft ist niemals sicher. In England herrscht Krieg."

„Wir werden es schaffen, Jay. Irgendwann werden wir wieder hier stehen und an dieses Gespräch zurückdenken."

„Danke Hermine. Aber trotz allem würde ich gern noch einmal Paris bei Nacht sehen."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Ravenclaw-Haus und spazierten durch die Straßen von Paris. Bei Sonnenuntergang standen sie auf dem Eiffelturm und blickten über die Stadt der Liebe. Harry blickte zu Hermine, diese bemerkte seinen Blick und sah auch ihn an. Hermine lächelte und langsam, ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter und schließlich senkten sich ihre Lippen ganz sanft aufeinander. Es war ein erster, zärtlicher Kuss im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs.

Schließlich, als die Sonne komplett hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war und die Sterne über dem nächtlichen Paris funkelten, gingen die beiden wieder nach Hause, irgendwann griff Harry Hermines Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. Hermine blickte zu ihm auf und lächelte liebevoll, dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, Jay."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mine."

Mr und Mrs Granger waren noch wach als die beiden Verliebten wieder nach Hause kamen und lächelten, als sie die verschlungen Hände der beiden sahen.

Der nächste Morgen kam und heute würden sie wieder nach Hogwarts reisen. Früh morgens waren bereits die Grangers und Harry wach und saßen am Frühstückstisch.

„Was meinst du, wie wird dieses Jahr?"

„Anders, als alle davor", antwortete Hermine.

„Warum?"

„Weil wir anders sind, besonders du, Jay."

„Stimmt. Hogwarts kann sich auf was gefasst machen."

Alle lachten und schließlich brachen sie alle wieder nach England auf. Zuerst landeten sie beim Haus der Grangers, um Hermines Eltern dort zu verabschieden und sich dann selbst auf den Weg zum Zug zu machen. Es wurde ein tränenreicher Abschied, schließlich würde Hermine ihre Eltern lange Zeit nicht sehen. Doch dann mussten Hermine und Harry aufbrechen, schließlich wartete der Zug nicht auf sie.

Apparierend landeten sie auf Gleis 9 ¾ und betraten den Zug. Er war noch nicht so stark gefüllt, deshalb fanden sie auch noch ein Abteil für sich, vergrößerten ihre Koffer und legten sie in die Gepäckablage. Lesend warteten sie dann darauf, dass der Zug losfuhr. Kurz vor elf stolperte dann Ron ins Abteil und blickte die beiden erstaunt an. Harry saß dort, edel gekleidet, mit langen Haaren und ein Buch in der Hand. Hermine trug sehr weibliche Sachen, die er sonst nie an ihr gesehen hatte, ihre Haare waren dunkler als sonst und sie hatte sich an Harry gelehnt.

„Hey Leute! Wie waren die Ferien?"

„Sehr gut. Paris war toll."

„Ja, Paris ist eine wundervolle Stadt und es hat wirklich viel Spaß gemacht."

„Du warst auch da?"

„Ja, ich habe dort ein Haus geerbt und habe vor zwei Wochen oder so Hermine getroffen und sie hat die restlichen Ferien mit ihren Eltern bei mir verbracht."

„Wow."

„Und wie waren deine Ferien."

„Wie immer. Luna und Neville waren bei uns, aber ansonsten haben wir viel Quidditch gespielt."

„Jetzt setzt dich doch endlich mal, Ron, du brauchst doch nicht die ganze Fahrt zu stehen."

Ron ließ sich gegenüber von Harry und Hermine nieder und blickte immer noch etwas erstaunt auf seine beiden besten Freunde.

„Seid – seid ihr ein Paar?"

„Oh – ähm – ja, wir sind ein Paar, seit gestern Abend. Stört es dich?"

„Nein ich dachte nur, du stehst auf Ginny", wandte sich Ron an Harry.

„Sie ist für mich nur wie eine Schwester. Wo wir grade bei ihr sind, wo ist Ginny denn?"

„Sie ist bei Luna und Neville und noch ein paar aus ihrem Jahrgang."

„Ah, okay."

Hermine und Harry wandten sich wieder ihren Büchern zu, während Ron sich noch mal zurücklehnte und schlief.

Irgendwann waren es auch Harry und Hermine Leid nur zu lesen. Sie erhoben sich und gingen ein wenig durch den Zug.

Oftmals wurden sie von den anderen Schülern neugierig beobachtet, denn niemand hatte sie bis jetzt zusammen gesehen. Viele Mädchen waren schwer enttäuscht dass Harry jetzt kein Single mehr war und sie somit keine Chance mehr hatten. Schließlich standen sie vor dem Abteil der Slytherins und Draco Malfoy sah die beiden an.

„Also wirklich Potter, ich hätte dir einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut", schnarrte dieser.

„Ich bin mit meinem Geschmack ganz zufrieden, aber deiner lässt zu wünschen übrig. Ich dachte nie, du würdest dich mit Pansy Parkinson einlassen." Eben diese lehnte an Draco und sah verliebt zu ihm auf. „Denn ihr Aussehen schmeichelt definitiv ihrem Verstand", fuhr Harry fort, „was man von meiner Freundin nicht sagen kann. Sie ist unglaublich schlau und schön"

Wütend wandte Draco sich ab und lächelnd gingen Harry und Hermine weiter, bis sie schließlich auch wieder in ihrem eigenen Abteil ankamen, wo Ron immer noch schlief. Sie zogen sich um und weckten Ron, damit dieser es ihnen gleichtun konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später lief der Zug am Bahnhof in Hogsmead ein und die Schüler fuhren mit den Kutschen zum Schloss hoch. Ginny und die anderen schlossen sich bei dieser Fahrt auch den anderen drei Gryffindors an. Schließlich erreichten sie das Eingangstor und Harry seufzte.

„Endlich zu hause", flüsterte er. Hermine drückte seine Hand und lächelte.

„Alles erinnert mich so an Camelot. Die Gründer haben nach diesem Vorbild Hogwarts erbaut."

„Also für dich nicht nur ein Zuhause sondern auch eine Erinnerung an Merlin und die anderen."

„Genau. Aber ich finde es toll, dass es so ist. Ich habe Camelot geliebt und ich bin froh, jetzt wieder hier in Hogwarts zu sein. Dumbledore erinnert auch ein bisschen an Merlin, auch wenn ich Dumbledore nicht mehr vertraue."

„Ich kann es verstehen Harry. Ach übrigens: Dumbledore beobachtet dich."

„Ich weiß."

„Wie? Du kannst ihn doch gar nicht sehen."

„Ich spüre seine Aura. Er versucht, mich zu lesen, nur leider funktioniert das bei mir nicht mehr. Ah, jetzt hat er es bemerkt und versucht es bei dir."

„Was? Aber dann…"

„Er wird nichts erfahren. Ich habe dich mit einem Schutzschild umgeben. Mir war klar, dass er das versuchen würde, da ich die gesamten Ferien verschwunden war."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Hätte das was verändert? Nein. Er wird wahrscheinlich noch vor Ende des Essens auf mich zukommen, und mich in sein Büro schleifen."

„Was wirst du ihm sagen?"

„Das ich ein wenig im Urlaub war, er sich aus meinen Gedanken fernhalten soll und er mir nichts mehr befehlen kann."

„Sagst du ihm, was du bist?"

„Das erfährt er noch früh genug. Ich sage ihm, dass ich emanzipiert wurde, mehr nicht. Soll er sich doch die Zähne daran ausbeißen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Hätte jemand ihr vor wenigen Monaten gesagt, dass Dumbledore so etwas versuchen würde, hätte sie ihm das niemals geglaubt.

Und wirklich, das Essen war gerade beendet, als Dumbledore in der Schülermenge neben Harry auftauchte.

„Harry, mein Junge, würdest du mit in mein Büro kommen? Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

„Natürlich, Direktor. Hermine, geh doch bitte schon vor. Würdest du in einer halben Stunde vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum warten, damit ich hinein komme?"

„Geht klar. Bis gleich!", meinte Hermine laut und leise fügte sie hinzu: „Pass auf dich auf."

„Ja, bis gleich!"


	8. Im Büro des Direktors

_**Eine kurze Anmerkung von mir: Es gibt einen Reviewer, der immer nur anonym seine Kommentare hinterlässt und diese Story kritisiert. Ich habe nichts gegen konstruktive Kritik einzuwenden, aber es ist meine Entscheidung wenn ich mich entschließe, Harry Jay zu nennen und absolut kein Punkt denn man in jedem Kommentar ansprechen muss und ist absolut nicht konstruktiv. Es mag sein, dass nicht jede diesen Namen mag, aber ich mag ihn und er soll einfach den Unterschied zwischen Harry `Goldjunge Gryffindors` und Harry, dem jungen Mann, der sich ein eigenes Leben geschaffen hat verdeutlichen. Normalerweise hätte ich dieses Statement nicht hierhin gepackt, weil ich nicht von meiner Story ablenken will, aber da dieses Review anonym kam, kann ich leider keine PM schicken.**_

_**Auf der anderen Seite, bedanke ich mich bei allen anderen Reviewern. Ich lese jedes Kommi, auch wenn ich sie nicht hier noch mal explizit erwähne oder separat beantworte. Ich entschuldige mich auch für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich will immer erst ein weiteres Kapitel veröffentlichen, wenn ich weiter geschrieben habe und ich bin momentan im Abitur Stress und meine Kreativität lässt etwas zu wünschen übrig. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. **_

_**LG eure HermyPotter :D**_

So schnell wie möglich wollte Harry dieses Gespräch hinter sich bringen, also beeilte er sich, zum Büro des Direktors zu kommen. Als er vor dem Wasserspeier stand, legte er die Hand darauf und sandte einen kleinen Strahl Magie in die Statue. Diese sprang zur Seite und offenbarte den Treppenaufgang zum Büro. Kurz anklopfend, trat er in den Raum und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen.

„Direktor", sagte er und blickte dem alten Mann in die funkelnden blauen Augen.

„Harry, setz dich doch bitte. Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Danke Direktor, aber ich stehe lieber. Und Sie haben nicht das Recht, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen. Entweder Mr Potter oder wie es formal richtig wäre: Lord Potter, verstanden?"

Zum Ende hin wurde Harrys Ton scharf und sein Blick kälter.

Dumbledore blickte ob der harschen Antwort kurz überrascht drein, doch dann riss er sich wieder zusammen.

„Mr Potter, wo waren Sie in diesen Ferien?"

„Das, lieber Herr Direktor geht Sie nun wirklich nichts an. Außerhalb der Schule stehe ich nicht unter ihrer Aufsichtspflicht, Sie sind weder mein Pate noch ein Elternteil oder irgendein anderer Verwandter, der eine Entscheidungsgewalt über mich hätte."

„Mr Potter, Sie haben eine Verantwortung gegenüber diesem Land und ich bestehe darauf zu erfahren, wo Sie in diesen Ferien waren!" Dumbledore wurde langsam wütend und er krampfte seine Hand auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Mit Verlaub, Professor Dumbledore, ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht dazu da einen wahnsinnigen Schwarzmagier aufzuhalten, der mehr als fünfzig Jahre mehr Erfahrung hat und an dessen Entstehung einzig und allein Sie Schuld sind. Kümmern Sie sich selbst um diesen Dreck, vielleicht helfe ich ja ein wenig, aber es ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Ich bin sechszehn Jahre alt und kein gestandener Kämpfer wie Sie."

Dumbledore brodelte vor Wut, doch Harry blieb ruhig. Die Meditationen mit Merlin zum Erlernen der Okklumentik hatte wirklich Wunder bewirkt.

„Ich bin für das Wohl dieses Landes verantwortlich und daher haben Sie, Mr Potter, meinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten."

„Soweit ich weiß, Professor, sind Sie weder Minister der Magie oder Merlin von Großbritannien. Sie sind ein einfacher Schulleiter, obwohl ich ihnen durchaus Erfolge zugestehen kann. Sie haben England einen großen Dienst erwiesen, als sie Grindelwald zu Strecke brachten, aber das macht Sie nicht zum Anführer der magischen Welt also bin ich nicht verpflichtet, ihren Befehlen zu folgen."

„Sie werden mir jetzt sagen, wo Sie in den Ferien waren! Oder ich werde Sie zum Reden bringen."

„Wenn Sie das versuchen, werden Sie nicht mehr lange Schulleiter dieser Institution sein. Illegale Mittel werde ich nicht dulden!"

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte Harry herum und ließ seinen Umhang flattern, als er aus dem Büro verschwand. Dumbledore war sich in den künftigen Wochen nicht sicher, was er in diesem Moment gesehen hatte, aber er hätte schwören können, das Mal des Merlin auf dem Rücken seines Schülers schillern gesehen zu haben.

Seufzend machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser alte Mann regte ihn wirklich auf! Kaum stand er vor dem Portrait wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das Passwort gar nicht kannte, doch die fette Dame schwang zur Seite, lächelte und neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig.

„Jay!", rief Hermine und fiel ihrem Freund um den Hals, „ist alles gut gegangen? Was wollte Dumbledore?"

„Er wollte wissen, wo ich meine Ferien verbracht habe und hielt es für nötig, mir Befehle erteilen zu wollen. Ich hab ihm meine Meinung gesagt."

„Gut so! Komm ich hab uns ein Sofa bereitgehalten."

Ab dann wurde es ein gemütlicher Abend. Hermine schlief an Harrys Schulter gelehnt ein. Sanft streichelte Harry ihr durchs Haar während er sich mit Ron im Schach duellierte und es zum ersten Mal nicht ganz so schlecht für ihn stand. Das hatte er vermisst. In all der Zeit bei Merlin waren es diese Momente, die ihn daran erinnert hatten, wofür er eigentlich kämpfte.

Der nächste Morgen kam und damit der erste Schultag des neuen Schuljahres. Was würde dieses Jahr wohl bringen? Harry war bereits gegen fünf Uhr wach und machte sich in Trainingskleidung auf den Weg nach draußen. Hier konnte er endlich wieder in der freien Natur laufen gehen und nicht wie in Paris mitten durch die Stadt joggen. Er legte ein relativ lockeres Tempo vor und wurde ich dabei wieder einmal bewusst, wie sehr er sich doch durch die Zeit bei Merlin verändert hatte. Am Anfang des Sommers hätte er es niemals geschafft innerhalb von zwei Stunden den See fünfmal zu umrunden. Jetzt war er danach nicht einmal sonderlich geschafft. Er joggte zurück zum Schloss und wanderte langsam durch die Gänge. Wie sehr hatte er es doch vermisst hier zu sein und doch stimmte es ihn traurig. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu der Zeit in Camelot zurück. Zu Artus, Morgaine und den anderen. Schließlich stand er vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame, die wieder einmal nur kurz den Kopf neigte und dann zur Seite klappte.

„Warum fragt Ihr mich nie nach dem Passwort?", fragte Harry das Portrait.

„Ihr seid der Merlin, euch brauche ich nicht zu fragen."

„Wie?"

„Portraits sind in der Lage, die Signatur eines Magiers zu erkennen. Wir haben nur deshalb Passwörter, da sich die Signatur im Laufe der Schuljahre verändert und wir uns nicht alle merken können, aber Ihr seid der Merlin. Eure Magie strahlt wie ein Leuchtfeuer und ist überall zu erkennen. Selbst wenn Ihr zu den Eingängen der anderen Häuser gehen würdet, sie würden euch Zugang gewähren. Ihr seid der Bewahrer der Magie. Nach eurem Vorbild gründete man Hogwarts, denn Emrys erkannte, dass es nötig werden würde, eine Schule zu gründen nach dem Ihr gegangen ward."

„Ich danke euch, Madam."

„Immer wieder gern, Lord Merlin."

„Aber erwähnt dies bitte nicht in Gegenwart des Direktors."

„Natürlich. Wir folgen immer dem Merlin."

Sie neigte noch einmal ihr Haupt, dann trat Harry ein. Noch immer war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer. Wer war auch schon um sieben auf den Beinen, wenn der Unterricht erst um neun begann? Na ja, außer Harry. Dieser stellte sich jetzt unter die Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser auf sich niederprasseln. Kurz darauf stand er wieder im Schlafsaal nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und wühlte in seinem Schrank nach der Schuluniform.

„Du bist schon wach?", fragte da auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Morgen Neville, ja, schon eine Weile." Damit drehte er sich um und brachte Neville dazu, ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Gut definierte Muskeln spannten sich unter der Haut, das Wasser tropfte noch von den nassen Haaren auf den durchtrainierten Körper.

„Wow! Du hast dich ganz schön verändert! Mit Mädchen dürftest du so keine Schwierigkeiten mehr haben."

„Ich habe meine Traumfrau schon gefunden."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Hermine ist einfach wundervoll. Ich werde sie nie mehr hergeben."

„Das ist schön. Ich hoffe für dich, dass es alles klappt."

„Da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry lächelte sanft, dann zog er sich das Hemd über die Schultern und knöpfte es vorn zu.

„Komm mach dich fertig, ich weck die anderen."

Neville nickte und erhob sich. Harry zog sich währenddessen fertig an und richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf die drei Schlafenden. Auf alle drei schickte er einen eiskalten Strahl Wasser, als sie prustend aufwachten. verschwand Harry mit seiner Schultasche im Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ruhig setzte Harry sich auf einen der Sessel und wartete auf Hermine. Diese kam auch, verschlafen, mit ihrer Tasche im Arm zu ihm und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Morgen", nuschelte sie.

„Was ist los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so der Morgenmuffel."

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht fehlen mir einfach die Betten in deinem Haus. Die waren bequemer."

„Vielleicht", schmunzelte Harry und zog dann seine Freundin auf die Beine, „komm, gehen wir frühstücken."

Die Große Halle war noch relativ leer, als die beiden Gryffindors eintraten.

Dumbledore beobachtete sie skeptisch, während sie sich setzten und begannen zu frühstücken.

„Was hat Dumbledore denn jetzt schon wieder? Er beobachtet uns die ganze Zeit."

„Er versucht in unseren Gedanken herauszufinden, wo wir in den Ferien waren, aber das kann er nicht."

„Was? Aber meine Okklumentik ist doch gar nicht stark genug dafür!"

„Oh doch. Meine Legilimentik ist stärker als seine, besonders, da er es nicht offen anwenden kann. Gegen mich kommst du vielleicht noch nicht an, aber gegen Dumbledore und Voldemort auf jeden Fall. Also keine Panik!"

Hermine war immer noch nicht so ganz überzeugt, aber sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Eine halbe Stunde später stolperte dann auch Ron in die Große Halle und ließ sich gegenüber von den beiden auf die Bank fallen.

„Morgen", murmelte er in ein Brötchen und hatte Mühe, die Augen auf zu halten.

„Warum sind denn alle heute so müde?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass ich müde bin, weil du mich aus dem Bett geworfen hast!", sagte Ron und wirkte leicht sauer über diesen Zustand.

„Wärst du ansonsten jetzt schon hier und würdest frühstücken? Nein. Du wärst wahrscheinlich jetzt erst aufgestanden und hättest keine Zeit mehr zum Frühstücken gehabt und hättest gleich zum Unterricht hetzen können. Also sei froh."

„Wie kann der an dem frühen Morgen nur so gut drauf sein?", fragte Ron Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber lass ihn doch", entgegnete Hermine, die langsam auch wach wurde.

Nachdem McGonagall die Stundenpläne verteilt hatte, machten sich die drei Gryffindors auf den Weg ins Zauberkunstklassenzimmer. Vor der Tür warteten bereits die Ravenclaws auf ihren Hauslehrer, der auch kurz darauf erschien und auf seinen üblichen Stapel Bücher kletterte, damit alle ihn sehen konnten.

Dumbledore verfasste währenddessen ein weiteres Mal einen Brief an den Rat der Merlin. Er war der einzige Träger des Ordens des Merlin Erster Klasse. Es war sein Recht in diesem Rat zu sitzen, aber immer wieder lehnten sie ihn ab. Er wäre nicht der Merlin Großbritanniens. Pah! Es gab keinen stärkeren Magier in Großbritannien als ihn! Wer also sollte der Merlin werden? Er war die Verkörperung des Lichts, ebenso wie Merlin es einst gewesen war!

Harry saß indes im Unterricht und langweilte sich. Er konnte den Stoff schon und blätterte also nur lustlos in seinem Buch herum. Als er sich entschieden hatte nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und nicht bekanntzugeben wer er war, hatte er nicht gedacht, dass der Unterricht so langweilig werden würde. Natürlich, er hatte Hermine und auch die anderen Gryffindors die es außerhalb des Unterrichts mit Sicherheit nicht langweilig werden ließen, aber der Unterricht selbst war wirklich zum Einschlafen. Seufzend blickte er zu Hermine, die neben ihm saß und mit vollem Eifer bei der Sache war. Ihr machte es solchen Spaß zu lernen und es war immer wieder wundervoll sie dabei zu beobachten. Sie hatte ein Strahlen in den Augen, dass er sonst selten zu sehen bekam. Noch einmal seufzte er. Er wusste, dass er einen Schüler nehmen musste. Wer wäre da besser geeignet als Hermine? Aber was würde sie dazu sagen? Könnte sie es akzeptieren die Schülerin ihres festen Freundes zu sein? Er musste mit ihr reden und zwar so bald wie möglich.

Hermine, schrieb er auf ein kleines Stück Pergament, ich würde gern nach dem Unterricht mit dir im Raum der Wünsche reden. Er schob den Zettel zu ihr rüber, sie las ihn und nickte ihm dann zu.

„Mr Potter, würden sie diesen Abwehrzauber bitte einmal vorführen?", fragte nun Flittwick. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Modellhaus das vor ihm stand. Um das Haus leuchtete kurze Zeit eine Kuppel auf, dann war sie verschwunden. Flittwick warf nun Zauber gegen das Haus, die jedoch alle an der Kuppel abprallten.

„Sehr gut, Mr Potter. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

Als sie abends wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, tauchte ein Brief vor Harry auf.

Sehr geehrter Lord Merlin,

der Rat der Merlin freut sich, nun ein Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft Großbritanniens im Rat begrüßen zu dürfen. Die erste Ratssitzung findet am diesen Jahres statt. Bitte erscheinen sie verhüllt. Ihr Stab wird sie leiten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Rat der Merlin

„Es gibt einen Rat der Merlin?", fragte nun Hermine.

„Ja, jede magische Gesellschaft einer bestimmten Größe stellt einen Merlin. Diese treffen sich dann und beraten Dinge, die alle Gesellschaften etwas angehen, wie zum Beispiel wer Träger des Merlin-Ordens wird."

„Aber warum gab es dann keinen von Großbritannien?"

„Dumbledore wäre das wahrscheinlichste Mitglied gewesen, aber seine Ausbildung reicht nicht an die eines Merlins heran, geschweige denn seine magische Macht. Deshalb gab es bis jetzt keinen Merlin von Großbritannien."

„Soll das heißen, du bist stärker als Dumbledore?"

„Viel stärker. Auch wenn man mir das nicht anmerkt. Ich habe meine Aura unterdrückt, sonst würde jeder merken, dass ich der Merlin bin."

Hermine nickte und kuschelte sich wieder an ihren Freund, ein Buch über Verwandlung in der Hand.

„Hermine, ich würde dich gern etwas fragen. Als Merlin muss ich einen Schüler aufnehmen, damit unsere Gruppe nicht ausstirbt. Würdest du meine Schülerin werden wollen?"

„Meinst du das ernst? Du willst mich ausbilden?"

„Wenn du das willst."

„Aber natürlich!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir erst mal eines der Bücher gebe, das du lesen kannst und wir beginnen am Wochenende?"

„Ja, gern!"

„Aber Hermine, dir muss bewusst sein, dass ich nicht sonderlich nachgiebig sein kann. Was du lernen wirst ist hohe Magie und äußerst gefährlich. Ich werde mit Sicherheit sehr streng sein und unsere Beziehung darf in diesem Zusammenhang keine Rolle spielen. Ich bin dann dein Lehrer und du meine Schülerin. Kommst du damit klar?"

„Harry, mir ist bewusst, dass dieser Unterricht weit anspruchsvoller werden wird, als das, was ich jetzt lerne, aber ich will es lernen. Und nicht um mächtiger zu werden, sondern um dir helfen zu können. Damit wir eines Tages in einer friedlichen Welt leben können und wenn ich dann damit klarkommen muss, dass du mich anschreist oder etwas in der Art, dann muss ich das akzeptieren. Um unserer Liebe willen."

Harry küsste sie für diese Worte sanft auf ihre Liebe und hielt sein einfach in seinen Armen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch", meinte sie und schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. So aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie schließlich auf dem Sofa ein und keiner der Gryffindors wollte sie wecken.


End file.
